A laser bruting machine according to exemplary embodiments of the present invention overcomes the above limitations experienced by conventional bruting machines. With a laser bruting machine according to exemplary embodiments of the present invention, bruting becomes a non-contact, very fast process compared to conventional bruting machines. The laser bruting of exemplary embodiments of the present invention is a non-contact process that gives more speed, reduces weight loss significantly and keeps the shape of diamond uniform. In a laser bruting machine according to exemplary embodiments of the present invention, the computer becomes an important element in cutting the diamond. With the standard software, the computer suggests an optimal cut to have accurate rounded shape of the diamond in which dimensions and shape are taken into account. Also the rough diamond stone to be centered and bruted is lit up by illuminating sources and these illuminating sources consist of a plurality of LED's so the eye gets the impression that is always the same side of the stone that is lit and hence the illuminated rough diamond may be watched on closed-circuit television (CCTV) through a video system including charged-couple device (CDD) cameras. This is a useful technique, because a bruting machine according to exemplary embodiments of the present invention may check the process at all times without stopping the machine. Summing up all the advantages, productivity increases considerably with a laser bruting machine according to exemplary embodiments of the present invention.